


nobody compares to you

by Elocin000



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit of angst maybe, Be Positve inspired, ChanSoo - Freeform, College AU, M/M, Multiple Pov, Romantic Comedy, because ive been dreaming of kyungsoo starring in more romcoms in the future, i just cant think of anything right now, i really want this to be a romcom, prolly gonna add more tags later on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:56:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocin000/pseuds/Elocin000
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is a senior student who will direct a film as a requirement before he graduates from college. To get a film fund approval from his faculty administration, he needs to work with Park Chanyeol as the main lead for his film. Park Chanyeol is a rising star in the limelight, a respectable alumnus of his university, and Kyungsoo’s senior back in the day. Oh, he is also Kyungsoo’s ex-boyfriend.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 15
Kudos: 37





	1. cross paths

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Be Positive movie. Title inspired by a song Nobody Compares to you by Gryffin. I've been listening to it and just for a moment by Gryffin also. honestly, I've been addicted to their songs lately. I feel like while writing this, Do Kyungsoo here is a bit of splitting personality of Kim Hwan Dong lol.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. Sorry for typos and grammatical errors.
> 
> Enjoy!

Do Kyungsoo knows that the world is unfair.

But wow, it still feels like a slap in the face when you are experiencing it first hand.

"I'm sorry?" Kyungsoo leans forward in his seat. He clasped his hands on top of his knees. His brain is still in denial with what he has heard. His best friend, Byun Baekhyun, who is sitting next to him glances at him with uncertainty.

"You heard me right, Mr. Do.” Their dean says who is sitting opposite them. “If you want to get the Faculty’s approval for the budget for your film, you have to cast Park Chanyeol as the main actor in your film.”

“I don’t understand,” Kyungsoo levels his voice to appear nonchalant. Even though there is a sudden slight spike in his heartbeat upon hearing _that_ name. “We never had approval for the film's budget before, but this year we suddenly have? And why it has to be Park Chanyeol? There are lots of people out there whom I can cast as my main character. Why does it have to be him?”

“The faculty wants this year’s film to be involved in the Collegiate Films Arts Festival next year Spring.-” Baekhyun audibly gasps next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tries to calm himself down with the new overwhelming information he has learned. He will deal with this later. There are other priorities at hand. “-we need some attention if we want to participate in the film festival. And one way to gain viewers is to cast an actor-”

“He is a musician.” Kyungsoo counters.

“He is still an actor.” The dean states. “He has been involved in some movies even though minor ones. He can act. Plus, with that face, we’ll surely get some attention. I think my grandma has a crush on him when she saw his picture once.”

“But I think it would be hard to reach him right now-”

“That’s why you have to work hard to cast him. Besides, he was your senior and he is an alumnus of this university. I’m sure he will consider it.”

“You’re sure…” Kyungsoo mutters.

Kyungsoo isn’t sure if he can do this though, not when Park fucking Chanyeol is involved.

“Wow. I can’t believe it.” Baekhyun marvels, staring into nothingness. They sit across each other on one of the wooden tables in the university quad after they meet with their dean. “Our film is aiming for a film festival. Our university hasn’t done this for twelve years. And now…” He looks at Kyungsoo who is busy typing on his laptop. “How are you so calm about this? I’m so close on peeing on my pants because of this.”

Kyungsoo glances up at him over his laptop. “I’m not calm. I’m one second away from quitting the whole thing.”

“Yah!” Baekhyun pointed a finger at him. “You can’t quit! Do you want to graduate on time? This is a big deal for us film major students, and we’re lucky that we’re the ones who got selected to do this.” He pauses. He leans forward, his forearm on the table. “Tell me, be honest with me, are you chickening out because of the film festival or because of Park Chanyeol sunbae.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer. His eyes were trained on his laptop.

Baekhyun snaps his fingers. “I’m right. It’s because of Chanyeol sunbae, right? You haven’t moved on from your ex? Wow, it’s been so long-” 

Kyungsoo stops typing to glare at him.

“Don’t give me that bullshit glare when you’re still not over him.”

Kyungsoo pushes back the black thick-rimmed eyeglasses on his nose. He resumes his work. “It’s not because I haven’t moved on from him. It’s just that we parted ways on an awkward and bad note. And now, I’m just going to suddenly contact him and ask for help.”

“Tsk. Set your pride aside. We’re seniors now who badly need to get good grades to graduate. Just call him. I bet you still have his contact number.”

Kyungsoo is silent.

Baekhyun sighs. “Fine. I’ll do it! I’m the one who’s gonna call him.” He reaches for Kyungsoo’s phone next to his laptop.

“I’m sending an email to his agency. So stop what you’re about to do now.” Kyungsoo says.

Baekhyun’s hand freezes mid-air. He says disbelievingly. “Email?”

“Yes. Email. Don’t you know what an email is?”

Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open. “Are you kidding me? God knows when they’re gonna be able to read that! You’ve got the fastest way to contact that one person we need.”

“I’m sure there are people whose job is to read emails. Don’t worry. We’ll get an email soon.”

“We don’t have Soon! We need it right now! You can just contact him directly instead of going through lots of people to get to him!” Baekhyun protests. 

Kyungsoo ignores him. Truth to be told, he is delaying things. He isn’t sure if he is ready to talk to him again, nor to hear his voice. It’s pathetic, isn’t it? It’s been two years since they decided to end their relationship, and Kyungsoo is still acting like it all happened only yesterday. He always tells himself that he’s okay now. But at the mere mention of his name, he’s back at square one; trying to ignore how much Chanyeol still affects him, trying to undo the twisted knots in his heart caused by Chanyeol.

“I am just going to call him if you don’t want to talk to him.” Baekhyun reaches for Kyungsoo’s phone again but the latter snatches up his phone. 

“No, you’re not. Let’s just wait for the response in the email.”

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun whines. “I swear if we didn’t finish the film on time, I’m only blaming you and nothing but you.”

Kyungsoo raised his hand. “I take responsibility for that.”

* * *

Park Chanyeol is trying to find a suitable rhythm.

He is cooped up in his studio with his bass guitar on his lap, experimenting with the chords and finding the right tune to let out the melody that has been stuck in his head for days.

He continues to experiment with the chords when the door of his studio flies open.

Chanyeol jumps in surprise and curses.

His manager, Kim Junmyeon, strode in holding a tablet in one hand.

“Are you trying to break my door? You’re going to replace that if you break it.” Chanyeol threatens him with no malice. He goes back to his guitar.

“I received an email from your university a while back,” Junmyeon says, straight to the point. “They want to cast you for a film directed by senior students. The email said that the film is aiming to be at a film festival.”

Chanyeol only snorts. “You know I don’t like to act. Just let me do my music in peace-”

“Then why did you graduate with a film degree in the first place-”

“I didn’t know better back then,” Chanyeol strums on his guitar. “But now is different and I already know where I want my energy to focus on. Besides, a film degree isn’t about acting. Jeez.”

“Semantics.” Then Junmyeon sighs. “Listen, you need exposure. Lots of exposure. Collaborating with DJ’s-”

“Respectable DJ’s,”

“-isn’t enough. If you want to be known, you have to show yourself at every chance you get. I think this is a good idea-”

“I want to be known for my music and not as an actor.”

“We’ll get to that later when more people start to recognize you-”

Chanyeol flicks his wrist on the guitar, letting out heavy and raspy tunes drowning out Junmyeon’s voice. Junmyeon reads the email anyway, his voice getting louder each second trying to outdo the sound of the guitar. On the other hand, Chanyeol pays no mind to the email.

“YOURS TRULY, DO KYUNGSOO-”

Chanyeol stops. His head whips up at Junmyeon. “What did you just say?”

Junmyeon clears his throat. He massages his throat. “You bastard, if you just let me read the email in peace you would have understood everything I said.”

“The last part, repeat that,” Chanyeol says.

“We hope that you will consider our proposal-”

“Not that,” Chanyeol stands up, bringing the guitar with him. He snatches the tablet from his manager. He reads who sent the email to them.

_Do Kyungsoo,_

_Senior Fim Major Student._

Chanyeol smiles.

“Why are you suddenly smiling?” Junmyeon asks, intrigued.

* * *

Kyungsoo is staring at the black screen of his phone lying on the table. They are once again in the university quad, sitting and waiting. Kyungsoo puts his knuckles on top of one another and then rests his chin on it. He continues to stare at his phone.

“You know,” Baekhyun says, sitting opposite to him. “It’s been three days and we haven’t received any response from them. You think this is the time that you should call them back to follow up -no, I mean call Chanyeol specifically to get an update. Who knows, probably they haven’t even seen our email!”

“They’ve probably seen it.” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Probably..” Baekhyun mutters, annoyed. Then he explodes. “Screw it. I’m tired of your BS. I’m gonna call him.” He suddenly snatches his friend’s phone, catching the latter off guard. He stands up.

“Hey!” Kyungsoo stands up too, trying to wrestle the phone out from Baekhyun’s hand.

But Baekhyun has a strong grip on his phone, not giving up on it one bit.

“Give it back to me, that’s mine!” Kyungsoo shouts. “Do not call him!”

“No!” Baekhyun twists and Kyungsoo’s hand slips off from their wrestling match. Kyungsoo is on a disadvantage since there is a table between them giving them a bit of a distance from each other.

Since Kyungsoo is desperate, he climbs on the table and crawls across it. He grabs Baekhyun while kneeling on the top of the table. Baekhyun extends his arm, so Kyungsoo will not be able to reach the phone.

“Let’s just call him, asshole!”

“No! Dumbass!”

“I swear I am going to beat your prideful ass so you will come to your senses!”

“I am going to kill you first before you do that!”

Some students who pass by are giving them a weird look as the two continue their wrestling match. Kyungsoo manages to put his arm around Baekhyun’s neck, putting him on a chokehold. He is now standing on the table.

Baekhyun sputters.

“Give me my phone!”

“No, you are going to pry off your phone from my dead cold body first!”

“You! Seriously-!”

They are cut off by the sudden ring from the phone they’re fighting over. Both of them freeze.

_Do not call Calling…_

“Do not call..” Baekhyun trails off. “Is that-?”

Kyungsoo takes advantage of Baekhyun’s slackened grip on the phone. He leans forward and grabs it. He releases Baekhyun. He stares at his phone, biting his lip.

“For the love of our grades, answer the goddamn phone-”

“Hello.” Kyungsoo puts the phone against his ear. He put his other hand on his hip as he stands on top of the table. He probably looks ridiculous in his current position but that is the least of his concerns right now. He tries to calm down his nerves that are about to get jittery.

“Hi, Kyungsoo.”

Fucking shit, that voice.

After a long while, Chanyeol’s voice is still the same, the same baritone voice that never fails to make his entire being quake a bit. Kyungsoo needs to calm down but he is spectacularly failing at it. He can feel it.

“H-hi.” Kyungsoo stutters. His hands are suddenly clammy, his knees want to give out, and he hates himself for feeling that way.

“How are you, Soo-yah?”

Kyungsoo clears his throat and exhales. Here we go. “I’m good. Listen, we’ve sent an email-”

“I see, getting straight to the business.” Chanyeol chuckles. “Yes, we’ve received it. But I want to ask something first. Why did you choose me?”

“The faculty wants you to lead and we’ll only get an approval for the fund if you’re the one who’s gonna star in it.”

“I want to do it.”

“What?”

“I want to do your film.”

“Are you sure?” There’s a tiny part in Kyungsoo that’s praying that Chanyeol will back out the last minute.

“Why, don't you want me to?”

“We’re not going to send you an email in the first place if we don’t want you in.”

“No, I meant _you_.” Chanyeol clarifies. “Do you really want me to join your film? If not for the faculty, are you going to choose me in the first place?”

This is a trap. Kyungsoo is in mental anguish. He feels like he’s walking on a thin rope suspended mid-air. One wrong move, he’s going to plummet down on a hundred-foot drop and dies.

“What do you want to hear from me, Chanyeol?” He asks quietly.

“That you genuinely want me to be part of your film,” Chanyeol answers smoothly. He sounds like he’s having so much fun at Kyungsoo’s expense. The film student balls his free hand into a fist. He’s really pathetic for being the only person who feels awkward and one second away from dying on the spot.

“No,” Kyungsoo says. “I never considered you in the first place if the dean didn’t mention you.”

“Now, you’re just making me more eager to be part of the film,” Chanyeol says. “We’ll contact you again to let you know when I will be available to meet you so we can discuss the film more. See you soon, Soo.” He hangs up.

Kyungsoo releases a breath that’s stuck deep in his lungs. He slumps down on the table.

“Why? What happened?” Baekhyun asks eagerly who silently watched Kyungsoo’s interaction on the phone.

“I’m thinking of not graduating on time.” Kyungsoo glances up at him.

Baekhyun raises his fist in an attempt to hit him. Kyungsoo is unfazed.

“You coward asshole.” Baekhyun hisses at him.


	2. hi, again....

“Do Kyungsoo!”

Kyungsoo stops walking in the hallway and turns, glancing up from his phone. Baekhyun comes running to him. He reaches Kyungsoo, almost out of breath.

“I’ve been looking for you!” Baekhyun says. “Didn’t you receive my texts?”

“You know I was in class.” Kyungsoo raises his phone. “I was about to call you. The dean wants to see us? Why?”

“I don’t know either, but why do I have a bad feeling about this?” Baekhyun says.

“Don’t jinx it,” Kyungsoo warns. “Let’s just go to the office and let’s see what’s this all about.”

Baekhyun, Kyungsoo thinks, ended up jinxing the whole thing. They sit in the same chair they had sat on when they received some ill-fated news. Now, a week later, it’s still the same.

“I swear, it happens rarely,” The dean explains, “that the audit department mixed up some computation, and your fund got delayed...”

“How delayed are we talking about, sir?” Baekhyun asks.

“Next year.” Dean has the nerve to smile.

Kyungsoo is ready to get swallowed down by the ground and never comes back. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open.

“But,” The older man placates with the students. “We’ll compensate with this mixed-up, you are free to use every single film equipment. Even our top of the line equipment that’s hard to get approval to be used, you can freely use it to your heart’s content and without hassle. Also, you don’t have to worry about the other casts, the faculty will provide them for you, and all you have to worry about is Park Chanyeol.”

“We told you, he agreed to work with us,” Baekhyun says.

“That’s why we should meet up soon to discuss this film,” Dean says.

“Do you think, it’s still worth pursuing Park Chanyeol when we can’t even afford to pay him?” Kyungsoo asks for the first time after the dean dropped the bomb that’s going to slowly ruin the whole production.

Dean clears his throat uncomfortably. “He’s an alumnus of this university, I’m sure he can understand. You can say that his payment will be delayed until next year.”

“But what about the expenses we have to pay right now? The rent for some location to shoot? The outsource materials? The snacks for the crew and casts? How are we going to pay for that?” Kyungsoo asks desperately. “You’re the one who wants this film to be involved in some film festival and you…” He doesn’t want to continue because he’ll end up saying something he will regret later on.

“You’re senior students now,” Dean says in a level-headed tone. “You’ll face the harsh reality sooner or later when you go outside and beyond the walls of this university. Do you think this is a nice training of what you’ll face later on? Film making is not as easy as you think it will be. There are always hardships, this is an opportunity to learn and work with those hardships. The faculty will still support you in any way we could…. Just not the financial side of the matter for the time being.”

Kyungsoo thinks that this is not an opportunity but oppression.

“Do you think we should get a loan?” Baekhyun suggests. After they meet with the dean, they both walk side by side forlornly through the empty hallway. “Since we will get the budget next year, we could pay the loan with that?”

Kyungsoo let out a snort, followed by a laugh without humor. “Do you really think they’re still going to give us the budget next year?”

“What? Baekhyun halts, gazing at him wide-eyed.

Kyungsoo stops too and continues to smile his misery away. “You punk, we’re on our own now.” He resumes walking, and his best friend follows him.

“W-what do you mean? Are they lying about the fund now?”

“I’ve been warned by some sunbaes since the news broke out that we’ve been chosen to do the film this year, and you know the gossips circulating about the curse in the annual film production,” Kyungsoo tells, looking ahead. “Remember Jo In-Sung sunbae’s movie last year? When half of the production crew needed and was supposed to be provided by uni didn’t show up in the set? Why? Because In-sung sunbae got sufficient funds for the film, now the faculty cut off the staffing so the expenses on their part would lessen. I didn’t believe it at first, but now that we’re experiencing it, wow, and the fact that they’re gonna benefit from these with only a little help from their part, the admin of our faculty is really a jerk. Supporting us in any way they could my ass.”

Baekhyun worries. “What if they cut off our staffing too?”

“I’m sure they won’t. They already blocked the film budget. They don’t want to look too much of a jerk in front of the students, it will just cause a riot.”

His best friend frustratingly scratches his hair. “And the nerve of them to ask Park Chanyeol sunbae to participate. Where are we going to get his talent fee? He’s not just some alumnus of our university. He’s kind of well-known now.”

“What do you mean? We’re probably going to be on our knees tomorrow when we meet him, to beg him to stay on the team, probably, without the talent fee.” Kyungsoo mutters.

Kyungsoo pretends that he isn’t nervous as he taps his fingers on the table, and as he waits for Chanyeol to come to one of the empty conference halls in the university where he’s currently in. He’s going to meet Chanyeol alone because he doesn’t want an audience if he suddenly embarrassed himself in front of Chanyeol. To begin with, he never trusts himself when it comes to the rising musician.

The door opens, jolting Kyungsoo out from his thoughts. He turns in his seat to the direction of the door. A tall, handsome guy in Ray-Ban sunglasses came in. He’s got silver locks and wearing a bomber jacket over plaid sleeves partnered with washed-up jeans ripped on one knee. All in all, it looks like a model strolled into the wrong room instead of heading straight to a Prada runway.

And Kyungsoo is trying his best not to melt on the spot. How Park fucking Chanyeol looks this good in the past two years they hadn’t seen each other? Is this really the same person who he dated two years ago?

And also, Kyungsoo wants to punish himself for acting like his past self, who’s still tongue-tied and awestruck around him. He also recognizes the familiar erratic beating on his heart. He learned a little bit too late that only Park Chanyeol could do that to him.

Chanyeol pulls off his sunglasses and smiles. His dimple shows up. “Hi, Kyungsoo.”

Kyungsoo clears his throat. “Sit down,”

Chanyeol dramatically sighs. He plopped down on the swivel chair across Kyungsoo. “So cold…” He hooked his sunglasses on the collar of the white tees he’s also wearing underneath the plaid sleeves.

“Have you read the script I sent you through email?” Kyungsoo pretends to busy himself with files in front of him. Because when it comes to Chanyeol, he always needs to pretend that the tall man doesn’t affect him anymore, and the two years that have passed by when Kyungsoo thought that he’s okay seeing Chanyeol like this just goes down the drain.

_Why?_

It feels like his heart doesn’t change one bit. It’s not like he’s still in love with this man or anything. It’s just that there might still be lingering feelings that refuse to go away. Kyungsoo mentally laments on what those lingering feelings might be.

“Yes, I’ve read it.” Chanyeol leans forward on the table. “I like the story and my character. But I have a bit of an issue with how the ending of my character ends.”

“What do you mean?” Pretends to be busy, pretends to be busy, pretends to busy. Kyungsoo might not be able to look at Chanyeol straight in the eye until he solves what’s wrong with himself.

“Why my character has to die?” Chanyeol questions. “After all the sacrifices he made for his disabled little brother, only for the main lead to end up dying in the end. It feels like there’s no character development at all.”

“The thing is,” Kyungsoo is trying to find the contract he made last night among the papers in front of him. “It doesn’t have to be a character development but staying a good person and loyal to his little brother until the end.”

“But I feel like my character is stuck in the same place, though…”

_Stuck in the same place..._

Kyungsoo pauses.

“How so?” The senior student resumes his work. _Where the fuck is that specific contract?_ Also, he needs to rehearse mentally on how he’s going to explain to Chanyeol about doing the film for free or having a delayed payment (Kyungsoo still believes that no fund from the university is going to drop on their lap next year. He needs to find funding somehow on his own. Hence the delay). Kyungsoo prepared different sets of contracts depends on where this conversation is going to end.

“Nothing happens to the character.”

“I don’t think you’re getting the point of the story,”

“Why won’t you look at me?”

Kyungsoo freezes.

_Because I still need to figure out my messed-up feelings when it comes to you._

Kyungsoo slowly looks up anyway.

He is greeted by big bright eyes staring at him. Chanyeol’s elbow is leaning on the table. His chin propped up on his hand. His lips quirk up, and his dimple appears.

“Are you happy now?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow.

“I miss that,”

“Stop that.” Kyungsoo grits.

“Stop what?” Chanyeol speaks like it’s easy for him to show his feelings out in the open, while Kyungsoo is a struggling idiot who can’t even understand himself. It annoys him.

Kyungsoo tries to calm himself down, takes a deep breath, and resumes business. “I’ll take into consideration your take with the main lead character, as a sunbae in this faculty.”

“Stop what, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol is unfazed. He looks so relaxed. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo is on the verge of combusting.

“Stop being so unprofessional, Chanyeol-ssi.” Kyungsoo smiles. He’s good at smiling like that when he’s having a crisis.

“You’re the one who didn’t want to look at me as if I wasn’t here, and I feel like you’re ignoring my existence? Who’s unprofessional now when you’re not being attentive to your cast?” Chanyeol smiles.

“Are you mocking me?” Kyungsoo grounds out.

“Woah, Woah, easy there, tiger.” Chanyeol raises his hands in surrender. “We’re just conversing here.”

Kyungsoo exhales as he shuffles on the paper, trying to find the contract. He’s on a hair-trigger of exploding like a grenade. He’s frustrated with himself. He hates himself. He doesn’t understand why the wall he had built over the years suddenly crumbles down when Chanyeol strolled in. He thought that he’s sturdy enough, but now he’s just like a ruin of an ancient temple in Greece.

He pushed the contract and pen in front of Chanyeol. Before Kyungsoo knows it, he’s running his mouth. “We’ll offer you six hundred million won. I know it’s not your average in the film market-”

“Wow,” Chanyeol is wide-eyed looking down at the contract. “You get that much from the faculty’s funding? But you have to be careful though, you know the Curse in the Annual Film Production here.”

“Since you’re someone who’s already known in the industry, we feel like we need to compensate you properly.” Kyungsoo finishes. Baekhyun is going to kill him on the spot. Cold-blooded murder. He’ll be buried in the campus yard, and no one will know about it because Baekhyun is just good.

“Honestly, I’m surprised though, I wasn’t expecting much here.” Chanyeol picks up the pen and uncaps it. He signs the contract, and Kyungsoo is sweating in cold buckets.

“There you go. Looking forward to working with you, Do Kyungsoo-ssi.” Chanyeol puts down the pen and stands up. Kyungsoo stands up too.

Chanyeol stares at Kyungsoo for a moment as if there’s something he wants to say, or it’s just Kyungsoo who is assuming that Chanyeol will say something more. But what about exactly? What does he want to hear from him, anyway?

“Well then, see you around.” Chanyeol smiles again and turns around to leave.

When the door closes behind him, Kyungsoo slumps on the chair.

After a moment, the door bursts open again. Baekhyun barges in and goes straight to Kyungsoo who is borderline catatonic. He is slouched down to his chair, facing away from his best friend.

“What happened?” Baekhyun asks. “I talked to Chanyeol sunbae and he looks like he’s going to continue to work with us? How did you manage to talk him into this despite our flunk funding?”

When Kyungsoo gets the courage to face his best friend, he turns and smiles at him. “We’re screwed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. run to you

**_3 Years Ago…_ **

Kyungsoo, as a freshman college, struggles a bit to be in a new environment. The problem is, he is shy. He doesn’t know how to talk to strangers, as if talking to them feels like he will commit a felony. He’s not a conversation starter either. So it’s hard to make new friends, and he’s alone.

His order buzzer vibrated. So he stands from his seat, bringing the Introduction to Video Production workbook and the order buzzer with him. His eyes are trained on the book as he walks to the counter to get his drinks. His classes ended early, so he decided to go to the nearby coffee shop to kill some time. Since he doesn’t have any friends yet, he’s hanging out with a book.

He picks up his cup and gives back the buzzer. He says thank you to the bartender at the counter and goes back to his table. His classes started two weeks ago. So far all his lectures have been interesting, and he’s eager to learn more about his major. He isn’t loaded yet with things to do since the classes are just starting, and maybe it isn’t that bad to get an early head start. He doesn’t have anything on his hands yet, and he doesn’t know how else to spend his time anyway.

He sits back on his table. He puts the book back on the table as he sips on his drinks.

“Excuse me,”

Kyungsoo looks up.

There’s a tall, handsome guy standing by his table staring down at Kyungsoo. He’s wearing denim long sleeves and ripped jeans. His black hair was gelled up. There’s a backpack slung on his one shoulder. Did Kyungsoo mention that he’s handsome? Kyungsoo tries not to gawk like a fish.

“You’ve got the wrong cup,” The stranger says. The deepness of his voice is hypnotizing.

Kyungsoo blinks and reboots his brain. “W-what?”

The stranger points at the cup Kyungsoo is holding. “The cup you’re holding. It’s mine. It’s got my name on it.”

Kyungsoo slowly gazes down at the cup. Instead of his name written on the cup, as he expects it to, _Chanyeol_ is written to it in bold black pen marker. His eyes widened in horror.

He stands up abruptly. He bows down to the stranger. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t notice. W-well, do you want it back-”

“You’ve already sipped on it though,” The stranger says who’s name he presumes is Chanyeol. He looks amused, and a dimple appears on his left cheek. Kyungsoo tries not to get mesmerized by that dimple.

“R-right,” Kyungsoo stutters. He doesn’t know what else to do except to be embarrassed. He can feel his face heating up.

Suddenly, Chanyeol burst out laughing. It startles Kyungsoo.

“Jeez,” Chanyeol chuckles. “Will you calm down? I’m not going to arrest you for taking the wrong cup.”

“You’re not the police though,” Kyungsoo blurts out.

“How did you know?” Chanyeol counters and raises an eyebrow. “I might take out my police badge.”

“You don’t look like one.”

“What do I look like then?”

_Someone who came out of the pages of a magazine. That prince charming Kyungsoo used to read in the fairy tales book when he was young._

“Are you trying to fish out for some compliments?” Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow back.

“Maybe?” Then Chanyeol laughs. “By the way, I’m Park Chanyeol.”

“I’m Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo bows a bit.

Chanyeol does the same. Then he glances at the open book on the table. “A student?”

"Ah,” Kyungsoo scratches the nape of his neck. “Freshman college.”

“At Kyung Hee University?” Chanyeol asks since that’s the closest university in the area.

“Yeah,”

“I study there too, what’s your major?”

Kyungsoo is surprised at the new information. “Film major,”

Now, it’s Chanyeol who looks surprised. Then he smiles again. “Should you call me sunbae then since I’m a junior film major?”

“Eh?”

That’s how Kyungsoo finds himself sitting on the table with Chanyeol sunbae. His workbook has been tossed aside and laid forgotten in the corner. To Kyungsoo’s relief, Chanyeol is a talker. The tall guy can easily fill up the gap that Kyungsoo fails to because he’s so inept at socializing. Chanyeol has told him what it’s like to be a film major overtime, professors who like to terrorize students, lessons that can be tricky, and future events in the faculty of film. Kyungsoo absorbs all of this information as much as he absorbs the fact that Chanyeol sunbae is so easy to talk with. He is surprised, to be honest, that he can get along easily with this person he just met. This gives him hope, that maybe, his social life isn’t doomed after all.

Before they know it, sunset is on the horizon. Kyungsoo and his sunbae head out of the coffee shop. Chanyeol holds the door open as Kyungsoo exits the door. 

“You know, we’ve got lots of clubs in the faculty,” Chanyeol says. “You should try to join at least one. Most film majors that I encountered are generally nice people. So you don’t have to be that shy, they’re not going to bite you.”

“Ah, yes, I suppose..” Kyungsoo trails off, embarrassed again as he scratches his neck.

“Anyway, I’m heading this way?” Chanyeol points to his left. “Where are you headed to?”

Kyungsoo points to the right.

“Well then, see you around at the uni. Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol waves at him.

“See you, sunbae.” Kyungsoo waves back.

And they go their separate ways.

The next day when Kyungsoo is sitting in his lecture. He notices that the guy sitting next to him is getting frustrated that his pen isn’t working to take down notes. He picks his spare pen from his small pouch on the table.

He taps the guy next to him. The guy looks at him. Kyungsoo whispers in a low voice since their professor is at the front discussing. “Here’s my spare pen, I noticed that your pen isn’t working.”

The guy looks relieved. He speaks in an equally low voice. “Thank you so much. I thought my day was going to get worse. I even forgot my laptop at my dorm.”

Kyungsoo gives him a timid smile. 

“I’m Byun Baekhyun, by the way,”

“Do Kyungsoo,”

“Gosh, Kyunggie, I’m so exhausted I think I’m going to die.” Baekhyun flops on the seat across Kyungsoo.

They went to a coffee shop after their classes. Baekhyun, after knowing Kyungsoo for a few days, decided that they’re going to be best friends, and is already on a nicknames basis with him. Kyungsoo doesn’t mind though. He’s glad that he has finally had someone he can call a friend. 

At the same time, their projects and academic-related activities are starting to swarm in and drown them. Hence, Baekhyun’s reactions, albeit quite over-dramatic.

“No one is going to die, Baek,” Kyungsoo sighs.

Kyungsoo looks around, and he realizes that this is the same coffee shop that he and Chanyeol first met. As for Chanyeol, they’ve gotten a bit close, if Chanyeol is always waving at Kyungsoo whenever they meet anywhere in the university is anything to go by. There were times that Chanyeol would spot him alone, and the taller one would immediately run to him and ask how his boring and very antisocial life is going. Kyungsoo has introduced Baekhyun to Chanyeol once, which he regretted the most. Now, Baekhyun wouldn’t stop teasing him about his little crush with Chanyeol. Kyungsoo would vehemently deny the said crush every single time. Even though, secretly, his heart has developed an abnormal rhythm every time Chanyeol is in the vicinity.

It’s just that, it wasn’t that hard for anybody’s heart to melt at Chanyeol, he is very kind and considerate, and also handsome. Even Baekhyun admitted that he was cute. At the same time, he immediately clarified, for the sake of easing Kyungsoo’s heart, that he wasn’t interested in their tall sunbae. Kyungsoo wanted to strangle Baekhyun.

“What do you mean? Professor Song wants a detailed research paper about the development of drama making here in Korea, might as well submit a dissertation with how detailed she wants it to be. I swear all professors are out there for our blood.”

Kyungsoo blinks at Baekhyun’s antics. His mind wanders back to the present. He shakes his head in amusement.

“I need some sweets in my life to fight my impending stress and doom. Let’s order. What do you want to drink?” Baekhyun adds.

“Your treat?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Baekhyun sighs. “I’m your drink insurance for today.”

Kyungsoo grins. “Iced Americano!”

“Roger that, boss.” Baekhyun stands up and goes to the counter to order.

Kyungsoo plays with his phone while waiting for his friend to order. So, he doesn’t notice right away that someone approaches him.

“Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo looks up. His eyes widen at the sight of the person who has called him. He immediately stands up. Chanyeol is standing before him.

“S-sunbae!”

Instead of answering, Chanyeol frowns at the table Kyungsoo is sitting on a while back. “Are you out here alone again?”

“Uh, n-no.” He stammers. He wants to slap his stupid mouth that’s not working properly when it comes to Chanyeol. It’s been happening recently. “I-I’m with Baekhyun.” He points at Baekhyun on the counter. Baekhyun is already looking at them by the counter. He waves at Chanyeol who waves back.

Chanyeol sighs.”I see. I thought you’re here alone again! I’m glad that you’re not hanging out with your book that often.”

Kyungsoo can only smile shyly while mentally agonizing: _Stop being this kind, you dipshit. It’s not doing any good to me, especially to my heart._

“I would have asked you to hang out with me if you’re alone again,” Chanyeol adds.

Kyungsoo suddenly wants to hurl Baekhyun into the next galaxy.

“A-are you with your friends, sunbae?”

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for my turtle ass friends to come. They’re taking long. Anyway, I’m glad that you’re not hanging too much with your book alone. It’s nice to have some human company once in a while.” Chanyeol smiles.

 _Yeah, especially if it’s you._ The younger man absentmindedly thinks. That’s also when he realizes that he’s royally fucked when it comes to his sunbae. He mentally laments.

“I feel like I’m keeping you from your friend over there.”Chanyeol points at Baekhyun again. He must have finished ordering and is also considerate enough to leave him and Chanyeol alone for a sec. He decides to keep Baekhyun, and will not consider again to throw him into the other universe. 

“Well, enjoy your time, bye, Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol waves.

“Y-yeah, bye, sunbae…” He doesn’t let his disappointment bleed through his farewell. It’s okay, they can talk another time, right?

Chanyeol leaves and walks to the other side of the shop to find a seat.

When Baekhyun finally comes, he snorts. “Not my crush my ass, you’re literally melting on the spot. What the fuck?”

This time, Kyungsoo can’t even deny it one bit.

* * *

**_3 years later….._ **

Chanyeol is once again, strumming on his guitar by the window of his studio. Soft melodies are coming from his guitar that matches his mood. He’s reminiscing a particular part in his past. How he was glad that he was always a second early when it came to certain things and prompted him to cross paths with some people.

Some beautiful people, mind you. Someone that has big round eyes, plump lips, and has cheeks that he just wants to squeeze all the time. Okay, yeah, that’s just Kyungsoo in a nutshell. The thing is, ever since that time he first met Kyungsoo in that coffee shop, Chanyeol strives to be extra early at everything else.

Because, sometimes, being early meant that he would have a chance to talk to Kyungsoo.

He liked to talk to Kyungsoo a lot.

He will be lying if he says that he doesn’t now. Because, until now despite what they went through in the past, he still finds himself drawn to the younger man. As if he’s back in college, who’s a bit desperate to get Kyungsoo’s attention. Admittedly, he had momentarily forgotten Kyungsoo being busy with his career. But after their first meeting again in a while a few days back, some old attraction just came back. He felt like he’s back on familiar territory, and it felt right to be there, especially when he saw Kyungsoo. Things had gotten interesting by then, and Chanyeol wanted to know something. Because by the looks of it, Kyungsoo was obviously holding himself back and tried his damnest to be as sealable as a box.

Chanyeol smiles. Oh, he can’t wait to open that box, and see what’s inside…

The door suddenly bursts open that startles him out of his thoughts. Chanyeol jumps in surprise. He almost smacks his precious guitar on the edge of the table in front of him. He hisses.

“I just learned something,” Junmyeon announces, strolling in.

“My poor door…” Chanyeol mutters. “Please don’t give up easily, aigoo. I’m so sorry for the mistreatment you’re experiencing....”

“Listen!” Junmyeon approaches him. “I talked to the Dean of the Faculty of Film in your university earlier, and learned that there’s actually no fund for this film production-”

Chanyeol snaps his head at him. “W-what?”

“There’s no fund. Well, the fund was delayed as he said. So I was wondering where the director is going to get your payment?” Junmyeon asks, intrigued. “Is he rich? Can he sponsor the entire production?”

“Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol pinches the bridge of his nose. “The curse is happening…”

“Curse?”

“What did you tell the Dean then?” He ignores his manager’s question.

“I haven’t told him anything yet, because I want to clarify things with you first-”

“Good call.” Chanyeol stands up. Junmyeon steps aside as Chanyeol walks past him.

He puts his guitar on its stand. “I need to go somewhere, Hyung.”

“Where?”

Chanyeol smiles at him. “I guess the director and I need to sort out some misunderstanding. Where’s my contract with him?”

* * *

Kyungsoo and Baekhyun flop on one of the benches that lined their university ground. Both of them sigh simultaneously.

“I guess, we can really make this work,” Baekhyun nods to himself. “We got a part-time job at this university that pays well. We just have to work diligently to pay the amount you promised to sunbae.” He narrows his eyes pointedly at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo is looking ahead. “I’ll get more part-time jobs. I’ll work until my back breaks.”

Baekhyun smiles sarcastically at him. “You probably should, after opening your big fat mouth, promising him that kind of amount-” He sighs, stopping himself. He turns and also looks ahead. “The only regret I have in this life was not coming with you at that time so I could have stopped you being a fool.”

Kyungsoo smiles. There’s nothing even remotely funny. He turns his head at his friend. “I’m really a fool when it comes to him, aren’t I?”

Baekhyun stares at him. “Gosh, I can’t even be annoyed at you for two goddamn minutes when you’re being like this.”

Kyungsoo continues to smile. “I’m pathetic, aren’t I?”

“No!” Baekhyun is suddenly hugging him. “You’re not pathetic, your heart is just so stubborn to forget Chanyeol sunbae.”

“That’s why I’m pathetic..” Kyungsoo’s cheek is being squished on Baekhyun’s chest. He doesn’t have the heart or the strength to push Baekhyun away, even though it feels like his friend is squeezing the oxygen out of him with how tight he was hugging him.

“No! You’re not!” Baekhyun insists, “You’re an amazing person! And you’re going to be an amazing director soon!”

Then Kyungsoo’s phone rings in his jeans’ pocket. Baekhyun releases him so he can answer his phone. He fishes out his phone from his pocket and almost drops it when he sees the caller ID.

_Do not call calling..._

“W-why is he calling me? “Kyungsoo asks, panicking. He looks wide-eyed at Baekhyun.

“I don’t know! Do I look like a psychic to you? Just answer it!”

Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and answers the phone. “Hello?”

Yes! That’s a good start. He answered smoothly as if he wasn’t just panicking seconds ago.

“Do you have class right now?” Chanyeol speaks on the other line

“I won’t be able to speak to you if I was.” Kyungsoo mentally pats himself on the shoulder. He’s doing alright. He’s cool. He’s composed. He’s fine.

“Let’s meet up right now. I’m at the campus, where are you?”

“W-what?” And there you go, his smooth facade crumbles down in an instant. He’s back in panic mode. He stands up abruptly. “W-why? Why so sudden? Is there something wrong?” His coward heart is ready to bolt out of his ribcage with the way it’s pounding.

“I’ll tell you when you got here. I’m near the statue, come here.” Chanyeol hangs up.

“H-hold on a sec-” But Kyungsoo is only speaking to the beeping sound of his phone. He puts his phone down and faces Baekhyun.

“Chanyeol is here at the university. He wants to meet me.”

“Oh…” Baekhyun says unintelligibly.

“Oh? What am I gonna do? Come with me!”

“Uh, you know that I have class in about-” Baekhyun checks his watch. “-ten minutes.”

“Screw that! Skip your class-!”

“I have an exam-”

“What if I make a fool of myself again? What if I say something that will totally put our production to ruins?”

Baekhyun calmly stands up. He put his hands on Kyungsoo’s shoulders. “You’re going to be fine, Kyungsoo-yah. You once said that you’re most comfortable with Chanyeol sunbae, can’t you be like that again?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes almost bulge out of his socket. He sputters. “That’s before! Way before we broke up and shit went down the drain!”

“But you still feel the same?” Baekhyun is looking at him softly. Kyungsoo hates it.

“It’s not the same!” He insists. “It’s just-”

He closes his eyes briefly then opens them again. “Fuck it!”

He turns around and runs to where Chanyeol is.

“Good luck, Do Kyungsoo! Go get the man!”

Kyungsoo almost trips. He yells back. “No one is getting any man, asshole!”

 _Why does it always have to be always like this?_ Kyungsoo ponders as he runs through the quad. _Why do I always find myself running to you?_

Then Kyungsoo sees Chanyeol immediately when he’s nearing the statue. Being tall like that, it’s easy to single him out among the rest. Also, his silver hair stands out under the sun. Chanyeol turns, and he also sees him approaching.

Then Kyungsoo reaches him. He huffs, trying to catch his breath. He holds to his knees. “W-why are you here?”

“Did you just run all the way here?” Chanyeol asks incredulously.

“Did I look like I was just strolling like I was in a park?” Kyungsoo huffs another breath. God, this is the evidence he needs to exercise more. His cardio is deteriorating.

“I mean, you could have just walked?” Chanyeol says. “I don’t mind waiting. I was the one who called you all of a sudden…”

Kyungsoo straightens up. His breath is returning to normal. “I guess I’m always going to run when it comes to you.”

“What?”

“What do you want? Why are you here?” It’s not even a full five minutes and Kyungsoo’s running his mouth again. Amazing.

“Uh, that..” Chanyeol raised a piece of paper.

Kyungsoo looks closely. It’s Chanyeol’s contract he signed to work with them.

And to Kyungsoo’s horror, Chanyeol rips the contract to shreds in front of him.

“W-what are you doing?” Kyungsoo has this fear that Chanyeol changed his mind, and won’t be working with them anymore.

“Make another one,” Chanyeol says. “The one that states that I am doing this for free.”

“W-what?”

“You-!” Chanyeol looks like he’s holding himself back from strangling Kyungsoo. He raises his hands as he clenches the shredded paper. He curls his hands into fists. “I learned that you’ve got no fund for this production! Where are you going to get the money to pay me? Did you win a lottery that I wasn’t aware of?”

“T-that..” Kyungsoo tries to come up with a quick explanation.

Chanyeol crumples the paper into a ball and pocketed it.

“We’re doing part-time jobs now, we’ll manage-”

Chanyeol suddenly pinches both Kyungsoo’s cheeks that startles the latter. He speaks softly. “Do you think that would be enough? How many part-times are you planning to do? Talent fees aren’t the only things you need to pay.”

“Get your hands off me, before my fist flies.” Kyungsoo’s voice is a bit garbled with the way Chanyeol is pinching his cheeks, though, it’s not that painful.

Chanyeol doesn’t let go.

Kyungsoo’s fist shoots to his stomach.

“Ow!” Chanyeol let him go as he clutched his stomach.

“I warned you,” Kyungsoo says. “And don’t overreact, I didn’t even pull a Muhamad Ali on you.”

Chanyeol is suddenly laughing. He straightens up. “Why are you so cute. Gosh.”

Kyungsoo raises his fist again.

“Fine! You are not cute, jeez.” Chanyeol stops laughing. “Just cuter..”

Kyungsoo’s fist flies again. This time hitting Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol winces but he’s smiling. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop!”

“Is this the only reason why you called me here? To make a show of being dramatic in shredding a contract? You could have just called?”

“And also,” Chanyeol whips up his phone. He types something for a moment. Then Kyungsoo’s phone rings. Kyungsoo pulls out his phone. Chanyeol sends him a link. He opens it.

It’s a link to an application for a sponsorship program for film production.

Chanyeol pockets his phone. “Apply to that. It’s going to be a big help to the production. I’m sure you’ll ace the screening for it.”

“Wow,” Kyungsoo can only stare at the application details on his phone screen. This will surely be a big help to them.

“Aish! You could have told me about your problem instead of me learning it from someone. I could have helped you sooner!”

Kyungsoo finally looks at him, putting down his phone. “It’s not your job to worry-”

“As your sunbae, I can’t help?”

The younger man sighs in defeat. “Thank you for this. It’s a big help.”

“If you’re that thankful, let’s go for a drink.” Chanyeol cheekily grins at him.

“I can’t treat you. You know I’m a broke senior student.”

“I’m the one who’s gonna treat you!” Chanyeol pats his chest for emphasis.

“W-why?”

“Why do you have so many questions?” Chanyeol whines. “Can’t we just grab a drink like old buddies?”

Kyungsoo snorts. “Given our history, we can’t just be old buddies.”

Chanyeol stops and stares. “Why?”

The latter looks at his sunbae like he has grown two heads. “Because we’d hurt each other in the past? Aren’t you mad at me, resent me, because of that?”

“Yes, I was mad at you before,” Chanyeol seems to contemplate. “But not anymore. I’d let that feeling go. Are you still mad at me?”

“I have no right to be mad when I was the one who walked away first.”

“Then what do you feel about me now?”

Kyungsoo exhales. “Let’s just grab a drink. Where do you want to go?” He turns to walk.

Chanyeol laughs and follows him. “Fine. Don’t tell me, You must be really mad at me if you don’t want to tell me.”

“How about that place we used to hang out with before? It’s still open until now.”

“Fine. Let’s go there.”

* * *

**_3 years ago…._ **

Kyungsoo’s class has ended. He’s on his way out of the lecture hall when his phone rings. He immediately gets his phone. He pauses in the hallway.

_Chanyeol sunbae calling…_

He answers it.

“Hello, sunbae-?”

“Kyungsoo, I’m sad…”

“Uh, what?”

“I’m sad…”

Kyungsoo honestly doesn’t know what to do about that. Should he comfort him through the phone or go to him? But maybe going to him is a little too much…? Yes, he may have his sunbae’s number, and they occasionally text and call now and then. (Baekhyun had something to do with the whole exchanging phone numbers. Somehow, Baekhyun being a little shit that he is, managed to trick Chanyeol into giving his number to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was highly embarrassed that time he wanted to shrink to the ground.) But Kyungsoo is still not sure where he stands now around Chanyeol.

“Do you still have class?” Chanyeol asked.

“None, I’m done with all my classes for today…”

“Great! Let’s drink, my treat!”

“J-just the two of us..?” Kyungsoo gulps. His heart starts to beat wildly at the thought of it.

“Yeah…? I told you I’m sad and I appointed you, hoobae, to cheer me up!”

“Uhm, okay…?”

“Yes! So I’m waiting here at the gazebo by the pond. See you!” Chanyeol hangs up.

And then Kyungsoo’s feet are doing their own thing,

He’s running.

The gazebo is on the other side of the campus. So he’s running. Because the distance feels too long that he wants to get there as fast as possible. He’s too impatient to close that gap between him and Chanyeol.

And also,

Kyungsoo wants to see him as soon as possible, wants to see him at every chance he can get.

And when he reaches the place, Chanyeol turns and grins at him. Kyungsoo’s lungs feel like they’ve been squeezed like lemons, but that time, he probably doesn’t care if he’s not breathing at all.

All Kyungsoo sees is Chanyeol’s smile.

“So my demos got rejected again…” Chanyeol pours him a drink on the shot glass.

Kyungsoo holds the shot glass. He turns a bit to the side and drinks it in one go. The liquid burns his throat. 

Chanyeol hunches on his seat across Kyungsoo. Despite his tall appearance, his sunbae looks small, drowning in his rejection. They are drinking in this shabby place in a shabby street. Kyungsoo was a bit skeptical at the place as Chanyeol dragged him to their destination. But Chanyeol insisted that the food there was great so Kyungsoo had no choice but to trust his sunbae’s judgment. 

“But!” Chanyeol raises his finger. “I’m not giving up on it just yet. I realize what I want to do with my life now.”

“But what about your film studies?”

“I don’t mind broadening my area of knowledge. But music comes first now! I fell in love with it. I’m gonna marry music!”

Kyungsoo smiles. His sunbae is cute when he gets so passionate about something. It’s his first time seeing it, and first time learning his passion.

A little later, he’ll learn that he was also the first person that Chanyeol talked to about his love for music. Kyungsoo is so touched that the barrier that makes him hesitate to step a little closer to Chanyeol breaks in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Updates will probably, once a week. But don't expect too much. Life's hella busy. Also, stream Nothin and Telephone!! If you've got time to read this, stream the songs at least once.


End file.
